1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamp assemblies and, more particularly, to a lamp assembly utilizing liquid to dissipate heat generated thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lamp comprises a light source, a sheet enclosing the light source and a heat sink mounted on the sheet to dissipate heat generated by the light source. When the light source is high-power and generates a plurality of heat, the heat accumulates on the sheet. Thus, the light source is prone to overheat to adversely affect the stability of the lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp assembly which can overcome the limitations described.